


Devil Side of Me

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's evil side has emerged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of you who criticize me for the fics I write and the way I portray the characters. It's all FICTION... Get over yourselves.

“Benny, whatcha doin’?” Ray Vecchio asked as he attempted to peer over Fraser’s shoulder.

Fraser twisted in his seat and slid the piece of paper he was writing on under the bend of his elbow. He dropped his hand over the remnants of paper sticking out that had writing on it so his friend could not see the content. He forced a smile and narrowed his eyes. “Uh, it’s quite personal if you don’t mind, Ray.”

“What is it? Like a love letter or something?” Vecchio pried and then laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. “No, that can’t be it. Benny and love letter in the same sentence just doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. Besides, who have you ever shown interest in besides that witch Victoria?”

“Is there something you need, Ray?” Fraser questioned.

“No, not really. I was just tired of listening to Kowalski go on and on about all of the times he saved your skinny neck. Guys a bit of a glory hound if you ask me.”

“Did I?” Fraser asked with a straight face.

Vecchio drew his brows together confused. “Did you what?”

Fraser did his best not to roll his eyes and then did it anyway. “Did I ask you about Ray Kowalski?”

“No, but…”

“Why can’t the two of you get along?”

“Because he’s annoying, Benny, that’s why. He has to be right about _everything_. Doesn’t know shit about the pecking order. Thinks that just because ‘K’ comes before ‘V’ in the alphabet he gets to be first one to bust through a door to catch the bad guys.”

“Sounds to me like you’re a little jealous of him.” Fraser shifted his arms in front of him to cover up his paper.

“Jealous, _as if._ I wouldn’t be jealous of him if he were the last man on earth. What could he have that I could possibly _ever_ want?”

“Now there’s some food for thought, huh? Now, if you don’t mind…” Fraser motioned to his still hidden piece of paper. “I’ve got some things I need to finish up before I leave for the day.”

“Alright. Fine.” Vecchio turned to leave and then spun back to face Fraser when he reached the door way of his office. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight though, right?”

“Yeah, about that…” Fraser knuckle swiped his eyebrow. “I must cancel. Something’s come up.”

“Alright, I’ll just tell Ma to make it another night.”

“Thank you kindly, Ray.”

“Although, a little warning would have been nice, Benny,” Vecchio grumbled.

“I do apologize, Ray. It’s just that I’m not good at you know… well, let’s just say I’m not good at a lot of things.”

Vecchio stepped back into Fraser’s office.

“Everything okay in Canada?” Vecchio motioned around the room, indicating Fraser’s job at the Consulate.

“Oh, yes. Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about,” Fraser assured his friend.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

When Fraser heard the Consulate door click shut he removed his hands from the hidden piece of paper. He picked up his pen and reread what he had already written.

_My Dearest Ray,_

_I’m looking forward to our date this evening. If the last three are any indication of where our relationship is heading, I may have to call in ill tomorrow._

Fraser grinned like the cat that got the canary. He twirled the pen in his fingers before adding…

 _I’m quite certain Ray Vecchio harbors a touch of jealousy towards you. I’m not looking forward to telling him about us._ Fraser thought for a moment and then a sly grin pulled at his lips. _Perhaps you could take one for the team and tell him instead. Don’t forget to mention the part about us moving to Canada this spring. You are the best, you know that?_

_All my love,_

_Ben_

Fraser folded the piece of paper and slid it carefully into the envelope. He picked up his phone and called for a messenger. On the front of the envelope in his best handwriting he penned ‘ _Ray Vecchio- Chicago Police Department District 27’._

“Oops,” he snickered as he licked the envelope shut.

After the messenger left, he picked up the phone again and called Ray Kowalski.

“Brace yourself. I just let the cat out of the bag.”


End file.
